


Harmony's fantasy

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Spike and Illyria are curious about a few things and though Harmony has rules, she can be accommodated.





	Harmony's fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So, after seeing the statistics on Nekid Spike day, I had to write SOMETHING with a M/F/F threesome. Just to up the odds. Women touching women is not usually my thang, but for Spike's sake I was willing to make an exception.
> 
> Just like Harmony. :D
> 
> NC-17 all the way!

Illyria walked the darkened halls of Angel’s fortress. The minions and servants had retired for the night – a feckless and haughty rabble, in her day they would have toiled day and night.

But some were still present. She followed faint sounds to the hospitality floor, where she found a cracked door and the sounds were even greater. Grunts, as of exertion. And a familiar voice. "That's it you dirty harlot! Gah!"

She approached, hoping for battle.

She stopped in the doorway after opening it. “Why have you tied my pet?”

Harmony flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked back, gasping a bit, “What? Oh. It’s that god-chick.” She looked down at Spike. “You want me to send her away.”

Spike groaned. “You don’t send Illyria away, Harm. You wait until she goes.”

Illyria approached the bed, tilting her head in confusion. “You are copulating.”

Spike lifted his hips, causing Harmony to gasp and grab his slender sides to maintain her balance. “What’s it look like, Blue? Haven’t you got a million years of knowledge or something in that daft head of yours? Now jog on, we’re busy.”

“You have not answered my question. Why is my pet secured?”

Harmony rolled her eyes. “He asked me to.”

“Harm!” Spike raised his eyebrows pleadingly.

“Oh right, like I’m the one with the bondage fetish, mister wears black every day.”

Illyria leaned far too close, examining them both. Harmony crossed her arms over her breasts and huffed.

“I see. The shell has memories of such things. Very well, I will allow this use, since my pet does not object.”

“Mighty fuckin’ kind,” Spike muttered.

“Good, now go, because I was halfway to happy-land, and I’ve told Spike before, no threesomes unless it’s girl, boy, boy – or Charlize Theron.”

Irritatingly, to both Spike’s flagging erection and Harmony’s cooling excitement, Illyria did not leave, but frowned thoughtfully. “Threesome. Yes. The shell has memories of this as well. I should like to experience this.”

“Ew! No!” Harmony said at the same time Spike said, “Hell yeah!”

“Sorry, but you’re no Charlize,” Harmony insisted, lifting her chin.

“Aw, come on, Harm. She’s got a nice body – and I’ve been dying to know what color her short and curlies are.”

Illyria’s body armor melted from her, revealing nipples like blue raspberries, swirls of color along her pelvis, and yes, midnight blue hair between her legs. “I believe I can match this request,” she said, and set one knee on the bed.

Harmony was about to crawl off when she gaped, seeing the strange Illyria-Fred face become fuller, cheekbones more pronounced, hair lightening to a tawny gold as her breasts swelled and darkened to a sun-kissed tan.

A small drop of drool fell from Harmony’s lower lip. “Charlize Theron,” she said.

“I can appear as any entity the shell has seen,” Illyria’s voice softened as she spoke, becoming huskier. She leaned forward, tracing a hand up Harmony’s arm to curl against her cheek. “Does this appearance please you?”

Harmony nodded dumbly.

Spike pulled on his restraints. “Change of plans. Let me up.” He twisted desperately, trying to see around Illyria’s – Charlize’s – pert buttocks as she settled on his chest facing Harmony. God damn it, he KNEW they were kissing and he couldn’t see a damn thing but back!

His cock was so hard it felt like it would burst, and it was either that or Illyria’s gentle ministrations that made Harmony moan and start to rock again.

He growled in frustration. “Come on, Leery, you dirty god. Let me up, so I can help you out.”

Her head continued moving slowly back and forth, her back swaying gently as feminine hands caressed each other.

“Aw, come on!” Spike bit his lip and closed his eyes, because, annoyed at the lack of three-way contact or not, he was getting dangerously close. Now he needed his hands more than ever. He pulled hard on the restraints and cursed his idea to play kinky.

Illyria glanced back at him, very briefly, and her legs straightened, she hooked her ankles over his arms and slid back. He had an amazing view of her rear as it came up over his face.

“If you wish to please me, do so, insolent pet,” Illyria said.

As her quim slid over his face, he didn’t exactly have room, or mind, to object. The taste was clean and dusky, and he wondered if he could spread her far enough and dig deep enough to see the god inside the shell.

Two cadences of female gasps and moans sounded above him, rising in intensity and delight, and he no longer gave a rat’s tit that he couldn’t see. Seeing was over-rated.

He had to hand it to Illyria, now rocking and grinding over him, a swaying dance of passion as sinuous as any tentacled monster. 

He thought a little light bondage was giving Harmony a fantasy!


End file.
